Through everything
by Murail
Summary: Can Goku make sure what he feel to his guardian and can Sanzo push away his stubborness and admit what he feel to Goku? Well, read find out! Please review!


**Through everything **

**Chapter 1: In the rain **

That day didn't start well. First there was the group of youkai, which tried to kill them. Second was the fact that they were almost a success. And third that Sanzo was wounded didn't do well to the others either. Now was evening and all of them were in an inn; taking care of Sanzo. Maybe would be better to say that they TRIED to take care of Sanzo.

The hot-blooded monk almost got a heart attack when Hakkai told him not to move, sleep and try to relax. After a terrible yelling, multiple fires from gun and following reopening of Sanzo's wounds, Hakkai and others gave up and left the monk alone.

Well, Hakkai and Gojyo gave up, but definitely not Goku. His fear about his Sun was bigger than his fear about his live. Because of it he was now sitting in Sanzo's room and silently watching his guardian. That was a thing, which Sanzo utterly hated. When Goku was looking at him it simply went on his nerves. The monk was turned away from the monkey but somehow it didn't helping much. He still could feel the child's gaze like an oxy-acetylene welder and it made him angrier even more.

"Sanzo…?"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I want to ask you on!"

"You asked me on this three times in the last five minutes. The answer is still no!" growled Sanzo not turning to Goku.

"Are you sure that you don't feel better?"

"If you will not shut the heck up, I will make sure that you will feel bad, as well!" unfortunately his threatening didn't do to Goku much. The child was still sitting there and watching Sanzo's back. For whole five minutes was silent.

"Sanzo…?"

"No!"

Goku sighed and continued in staring at his Sun. He almost freaked out when he saw the claws dipping into Sanzo's body. It was so scaring. When Goku saw all the blood on Sanzo's robe and pain in his face, it took all from his not to cry. He didn't want to Sanzo suffer. He was his Sun and nobody could do such things to him.

In the child's mind was still a feeling of guilt for letting Sanzo get hurt. He remembered how Gojyo told him a few years ago, that because of him, Sanzo will be killed one day. In horror he realized that maybe Gojyo was right. If Goku didn't stand on that field like an idiot, Sanzo would be alright. When he looked back, what happened, he saw it again. Goku couldn't stand it anymore. His silent sobbing was heard in the room and filling the air with salty smell of tears.

"What's wrong with you now?" Sanzo's voice was silent and low. First Goku couldn't answer but then he rapped out from himself.

"I'm so sorry, Sanzo!" he cried and ran off of the room. Sanzo was looking after him in utter confuse not to know what to think.

_What the hell is wrong with him? And why was he apologized to me? Well, there is always something to apologize. At least in his case! But not this time! Shit! Why should I care anyway? I'm not in the mood to go after him to find it out. He will be alright by himself. He always will! _Sanzo's mind slowly slipped to sleep half wondering about the crying monkey.

* * *

Outside of the inn, in the near forest, was Goku crying. His head was buried in his knees, which were pulled to his chest. The loudly sobbing was annoying some birds, which tried to sleep, but nobody else could hear it. The saru was deep in his depression and sadness.

_It's my fault that Sanzo was hurt. It's my fault that he is in pain. I'm sorry Sanzo! I didn't want to hurt you! I lov…_

As Goku continued in crying his slim form was madly shaking. From the dark sky started falling rain but he didn't even notice it. When the rain got thicker and Goku's thoughts turned to Sanzo, who hate rain and couldn't sleep during it.

* * *

Sanzo jerked off from his sleep and opened his eyes. The deep violet was almost invisible in the dark room. He was heavily breathing when he woke up from his nightmare again. The memory of his master's death was so real and alive that he was almost surprised how many years already passed.

The room was still dark and the sound of raindrops was going on his nerve. Sanzo ignore the sharp pain in his wounds and looked around. Even in the dark he could say that Goku is still missing. Silently he cursed everything what he could think about in that moment. Goku, rain, Gojyo, Goku, his wounds, Hakkai, rain and Goku. A few minutes he tried to relax and then he gave up.

With another very detail curse he got up and dressed himself with his monk's robe. He did his best to ignore suspicious sounds from Gojyo and Hakkai's room and slowly walked out from the inn. He knew immediately where Goku is. In his mind appeared worried about that damn saru when he quickened his steps towards the forest, where his monkey was.

It took him quite a long time before he got through the muddy path deep into the forest. At the end he found a little ball of clothes, which he recognized as Goku. Mostly because of chocolate brown hair, which was droop and completely wet. When he looked at the trembling child his gaze softened. It was a truth that the monkey gave him a headache everyday, but somehow he couldn't imagine his life without him.

"Oi, Saru!"

Goku's head immediately lifted up when he heard his guardian's voice. His golden eyes were wide open at his Sun standing right before him.

"What the hell are you doing here in the rain, you idiot? It really doesn't help me much if I have to go outside and find you!"

Goku started cry again. First he caused Sanzo's wounds and now his Sun standing because of him in the rain that he hated so much.

"I'm so sorry, Sanzo!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and hold his hand towards Goku. The monkey looked utterly shocked at the delicate hand, which helped him stand up. Sudden pain in Sanzo's wounds made him gasped for air. Goku hug him in childish effort to reduce his pain.

_Sanzo's body is so warm._ He thought while he nuzzled his face into Sanzo's chest. _He looks so fragile, but he isn't. I can feel the hard muscles under his robe._

Goku almost purred in pleasure when he felt one of Sanzo's hands to rub his head.

_Stupid saru, you always make me worry. _The blond monk suppressed the urge to buried his face into Saru's brown hair.

"Lets go back! We are wet enough. A little longer and we both catch a cold!"

* * *

The first chapter is done. I hope you liked it. I know it's quite lame. As usual I apologize for my poor grammar. I think that someone wanted to know from which country am I. It's Czech Republic. Please review! 


End file.
